Welcome to My House
by Lily Lee
Summary: Three sisters both blessed with gifts of their own, take on an extraordinary task. They take in Naruto,his friends,enemies,and his loved ones, when their world is destroyed. What will happen? A whole bunch of drama. WARNING THERE ARE ADULT THEMES LATER ON
1. Prologue

_**Alright so before we start this, lets get something straight. I do not own Naruto or anyother characters. What I do own are my OC's and the storyline I created. Those are my original ideas. Below is a list of characters you can find in this story. Don't mind the B,S, or M at the end of their names. Those were just little things for me to know. **_

**_Now this is a story that I decided to make for my two sisters and myself. I hope you enjoy it! ^-^_**

**_*Gaara creeps in* Luna-chan will be happy you posted this Lily-chan.._**

**_Whoa! *grabs chest* eh eh..yeah she will be ^_^_**

**_ok, ok on with the story!_**

_**Welcome to My House**_

Author: Lily Lee

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…

All original characters and story line is my own though…expect for the Naruto characters..those aren't mine…*pouts*

Characters found in the story...

Naruto-age 18 = B

Sasuke-age 18 = S

Sakura-age 18

Lee –age 19 = B

Kiba-age 18 = M

Hinata-age 18

Shino-age 18 = B

Neji – age 19 = S

Tenten- age 19

Temari – age 20

Kankuro- age 19= M

Gaara-age 18 = B

Shikamaru-age 18 = B

Sai –age 19 = S

Choji-age 18 = B

Ino-age 18

Orochimaru –age 52= S

Gai- age 29 = B

Tobi –age unknown = B

Kakashi –age 28 = S

Itachi – age 22= S

Sasori- age 25 = M

Kisame –age 26 = B

Hidan- age 24= S

Kakazu – age 28 = B

Zetsu – age 23 = M

Deidara –age 22 = S

Pein –age 23 = S

Konan –age 23

Jiraiya –age 52

Tsunade –age 52

Iruka – age 27 = S

Jugo – age 19 – M

Suigetsu – age 19 = M

Yamato – age 25 = B

Genma – age 28 = M

Raido – age 28 = M

Kotetsu – age 27 = S

Izumo – age 27 = S

Shizune – age 24

Kabuto – age 21 = M

Asuma – age 30 = M

Kurenai – age 30

Zabuza – age 29 = M

Haku – age 18 = B

Kimimaru – age 24 = M

And my OC's

Lily – age 22, Luna – age 18, Aurora – age 21

**Prologue:**

Lily sat quietly on the porch of the house, her sisters sitting next to her, as the warm heat was finally ending as the sky started to darken. Luna sighed and looked at her older sister Lily, "This will be ok right?" she twirled her bookmark around her finger and blinked, her bright blue eyes staring, as a little bit of wind blew at her shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

Lily ran her hands through her long red, layered hair, her hazel eyes, looking down at her dust covered feet. She nodded and looked at her sister, "yeah...it will be fine…Jiraiya thinks it a good idea…and well…he wants to go back with us as well..." she nodded and then looked back down at the ground, "I mean…he's already been there with us…he knows what our world is like and the things that we have…he's the one that thought this was a good idea…I mean…things have gotten bad here…and we can offer them a safe place…"

"And it's not like you don't have the room in your house right Lily?" Aurora the second oldest of the sisters looked over at Lily, her red hair tied back into a pony, and her green eyes growing dark, with the slightest hint of worry.

Lily nodded, "Yeah…I have the room, and we talked to the family about this, and they think it's a good idea as well…" The girls nodded and smiled at each other. Lily had found this place not more than a year ago, and had discovered that the people here were practically living in another world. Cut off from the real world and civilization, but the real world did have its own issues and differences, and wasn't like the girls didn't have their own gifts. So after meeting Jiraiya and with the long discussions with their Hokage, Tsunade, about the conditions here and how they were deteriorating, they had come to terms that they would leave and go live with Lily and her sisters in her home. Lily didn't know how they would feel about it, but they all felt that they should see what the world was really like. Flaws and all.

"Lillian..." Tsunade stood outside the doors behind them, her hair tied back as she stood up straight with a perfect posture, looking down at the girls.

Lily looked up at the Hokage and nodded, "Yes Tsunade?" she stood up, as did her sisters, and they looked at her.

Tsunade gave a light smile, and nodded her head, "They will be leaving with you tomorrow morning…all of them…along with some of the others that have decided to come a long…I will give you this advice…be careful with them…you won't know what's going to happen with all of them under one roof."

Lily laughed a little, the smile spreading across her lips, "Don't worry…we can handle them..."

_**Lily-chaaaan! *Naruto whines* that's all your posting! Just the prologue!**_

**_eh, its all I have typed up for the moment..sheesh..ehem..ignore poor Naruto there._**

**_Please Read and Respond. Comments are much loved. But PLEASE, no flaming or whatever. Its just mean. and personally its rude and it makes me want to not post things up here. Ok..that is all._**

**_Also please don't copy any of my stuff..thank you._**

**_Alsooooo..if you check out my profile, I also do requests for people. Only if your really nice though ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Ok well I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been super busy this summer and now I'll be starting my second year of college, so I might be even more busy. Hopefully I'll be able to get stuff typed out as soon as I can and then get this up. Also I tend to write really long chapters so this is Chapter 1 part 1. and then once I get it typed out I'll get part 2 up for all of you.**

**I hope you all enjoy ^-^**

_**Welcome to My House**_

Author: Lily Lee

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…

All original characters and story line is my own though…expect for the Naruto characters...those aren't mine…*pouts*

_**Chapter 1: Welcome Home…**_

The trip there was silent as Lily, Luna, and Aurora went ahead, letting Jiraiya take charge and get everyone there. He knew where the seal was, and Lily had given him the stone to get everyone through it. It was now just a matter of waiting for them. Three girls had prepared though. Lily's house was large and in a quiet part just out of town, but still in the city. They had already set up rooms for everyone, putting some on one part of the house on one floor, and some on the others. Lily had gone through room and hide things, things that could possibly get broken by a bunch of rowdy boys, the pissed off the girls and something could get thrown and break something. Stuff was also added to the house, mostly into the rooms. The girls had bought things that they though each and every one of them would like, trying to match their personality based off of what Jiraiya said, and the readings that Lily had gotten off them. She had only seen them once or twice, never personally meeting any of these people. Luna meeting a couple formally and the rest were a blur. Aurora was the same, she had met some and the others she had no clue about. Lily being the only one really left in the dark about who was coming to live in the house. Then again she wasn't completely in the dark. She knew things about each and every one of them from what she was told, yet she didn't know them on that personal level…yet.

Luna stood leaning over the balcony on the fourth floor looking down at Lily, "Are they here yet?" she yelled, her bright blue eyes staring.

Lily looked at up her sister, "What?" she yelled back tilting her head slightly to the side.

Luna groaned and sat on the railing of the stairs and slid down till she was at the bottom near her sister, "I said...Are they here yet?"

Lily blinked, her face calm as she shook her head, "No…and trust me…you'll be able to hear them when they get here."

Luna laughed at that and nodded, running off into the back of the large house, most likely to the game room. Lily smiled and shook her head but looked over her shoulder to see Aurora standing behind her, with a glass of wine in her hand, "ah…who is that for Rora?"

Aurora looked at her sister and held the glass out to her, "For you…your stressing…I already had a glass. So this one is for you…drink," she handed the glass to her and Lily took it.

"Thanks," she took the long drink and finished it drinking it in one swig handing the empty glass back to Aurora. Aurora nodded and took the glass, and walked away back to the kitchen where she was stocking the fridge full of the food that they had just gone and bought.

Aurora was quiet as she put the stuff away. The house was usually quiet, just how she liked it but now…everything was going to change. She leaned against the counter in thought. Ever since Lily and found their world everything had become about them pretty much. It wasn't that she didn't' understand, because she did, it was just that she enjoyed her silence for the most part. She sighed, and looked at the clean floors. Yet they needed their help and Lily offered. Their world was literally falling apart. All the political systems, and governments, had collapsed in a mad frenzy, that caused a crazed and blood thirsty war that had destroyed so many homes and lives. For a while Konaha had managed to escape the war, but their time was coming. It just wasn't safe to live there anymore. The people who did survive all the other attacks were cooped up in Konaha, with Tsunade as Hokage. The enemies of some of the people in Konaha desperate enough that they had called truths, and had gathered to live there. Until now that is. Lily had found the place, and with her caring nature decided she would help as much as she could. That's when she met Jiraiya, a pervy older man who had enjoyed the company of her sisters, and the stories she shared, and eventually he asked her for her help. Lily being who she was complied, and that's when Jiraiya came to live with them. That day was the first day Aurora and her sisters actually had to lock the bathroom doors while showering. The man was a perve, and couldn't keep his eyes or hands off them. Aurora had finally had enough and threatened to break his hands off. She laughed at the memory. But Jiraiya had come to love their home and decided that this would be a great place to send everyone to live. Lily agreed, and this is where it leads them.

Luna was sitting in the game room, tapping away at the controller playing her new favorite game. She was excited when she bought the new Final Fantasy 13, and well…lately she had been glued to it. She smiled and laughed watching the screen, "WOOOOH! THAT'S RIGHT! I JUST KICKED YOUR BUTT…AGAIN!" she cheered out laughing again, doing a little shuffle dance on the floor.

Lily sat quietly on the stairs, as she crossed her legs, her black dress short, with a gold band at the bottom. On her feet she wore sleek black heels that were open toed. Her feet were tapping lightly as she listened; her senses open as she searched for the presence of her guests. She sighed softly as her hazel eyes searched the house, realizing how full it would be soon. Which reminded her, since Jiraiya would be returning; she would have to lock her bathroom door. She laughed a little, her eyes brightening as she thought about him and his schemes.

"Lily…" Aurora stood in the doorway again, now dressed and out of her workout clothes. She wore long black skinny jeans, and a long silk dark purple blouse, wearing dark purple heels. Her arms were crossed as she listened.

Lily looked at her, "Aurora? What?" she blinked keeping eye contact.

Aurora shivered, "I think-

"Their here," Lily cut her sister off as she felt the large presence approach her house, standing on her front lawn. Aurora nodded, and her eyes went to the door.

Lily looked at the door as well feeling a presence head towards the door and fast. Luna felt it as well, and with almost lighting like speed, she hit the pause and save button, bolting from the game room to the front of the house. Her feet were bare and she light blue jean capris, and a light blue tank top, "I GOT IT!" she barely had time to react as the door swung open and she ran head first, smack into the blonde boy, both of them landing on their butts. Luna rubbed her forehead, "Ow…" she looked at the boy and blinked.

His blues eyes staring back at her as his cheeks flushed, "Ah…I'm sorry…eh…" he rubbed his forehead as well and stood up.

"Naruto-boy!" Jiraiya smacked the back of his head lightly, "Help the girl up!" his laughed echoed in the large front room as she stepped in.

Naruto blinked and looked at the girl on the floor and stuck his hand out to her while rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Eh, sorry about that again. I'm Naruto…"

"OOOOOH!"

Luna blinked to see a dark haired boy with dark eyes come dashing forward and snatch her up off the ground so she was standing up, "ah…ummm…." Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Naruto standing there in shock.

The dark haired boy stood up straight and looked at Luna, "I'm Rock Lee!" he bowed, "Thank you for letting us live in your wonderful home!"

Shikamaru shook his head at Lee's enthusiasm, "Lee…don't try so hard," he stepped inside with his hands in his pockets looking at Luna, "He's very enthusiastic, Lee is. I'm Shikamaru." Lee was now up straight again eyes wide as he looked at the house and everyone else pilled in as well.

Lily laughed as she stood up and was embraced by a happy Jiraiya, "Ah, Jiraiya, it looks like everyone is here."

He nodded and laughed, "Yes, yes, it took a while but we all made it," He looked at Aurora and her revealing top, a light blush covering his cheeks, "Oh Aurora! Ah…" he chuckled and walked behind her his hands, on her breasts giving them a squeeze, "You're quite perky today." He laughed but it was soon interrupted as Aurora smacked the back of his head her cheeks a warm pink.

Lily laughed and watched her sister walk over by her, mumbling under her breath. Her eyes then went to the large crowd that had gathered in her front hall. Luna was shutting the door making her way back to the front. They were all talking, eyes searching around her home. A few of them silent and just observing, while others looked like they wanted to wander. Lily smiled and looked at Jiraiya, "Well…I guess it's time," she looked ahead and let out a high pitched whistle, "Hey! I need you all to be quiet!" her voice echoed and the room went silent and all the eyes turned to her. She blinked, "Thank you."

"Is this really your house?" a boy with purplish hair, and blue eyes stood drinking water out of a straw.

Lily recognized him and nodded, "Yes Suigetsu…this is my home."

He nodded and continued sipping out of the straw, "Ah, nice place you have…big."

Lily nodded, "Yes it is. Which is why you all have designated room, and someone to go to if you need anything," she stuck her hands in the box next to her and pulled out a stack of files, and with a small word from her lips they appeared in the correct person's hands. She watched them all looked at the file and open it, whispers exchanged about who was roomed next to who. Lily smiled, "Now also on the chart is says who your…T.A. will be."

"T.A.?" Kiba stepped forward with Akamaru on his heels.

Aurora nodded, "Yeah…teaching assistant. It's the best word we could think of for the moment, but yeah. Like for instant, Kiba, I'm your T.A."

Kiba grinned and looked at the tall red head dressed in purple, "Awesome."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, anyways, the T.A. list is also posted here, "she walked over to the wall and revealed the laminated T.A. list that was stuck to the wall, "This is for reference."

More whispers were exchanged, and then it got loud. Aurora sighed, "Ah QUIET! WE WEREN'T DONE TALKING!"

The room grew dead silent almost instantly. Aurora sighed again, "Ah…good. Ok I'm Aurora. So whoever has me as their TA you will speak to me."

Lily looked over her shoulder to see Luna sneaking back to the game room, "Hey!" she grabbed the back of Luna's shirt, "you need to address yourself Luna."

Luna nodded and turned to the group of people, "Ah ok. I'm Luna, if you need anything I'll most likely be in the game room….bye!" she dashed back off to the back of the house.

"Ooooh! I'll play!" Lee took off behind her racing her to the room.

"Ah! Me too!" Naruto was quick to follow them.

Lily shook her head, "That makes me Lillian, but call me Lily. And I'm everyone else's TA," she nodded and looked at everyone as they looked at her, "There is a map of the house in your files, it will help," with that she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Aurora stood there watching all of them, "Ah…ummm…yeah, so…go have fun, and read the TA list," she nodded and walked up the stairs to the fifth floor where her room was, along with Luna's room and the other half of that floor was Lily's room.

Sasuke stood in the hall with the others and started to go over the list. This is what it read.

**T.A. Luna : **Naruto, Lee Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Gai, Tobi, Kisame, Yamato, Haku, Kakazu

**T.A. Aurora : **Kiba, Kankuro, Sasori, Zetsu, Jugo, Suigetsu, Genma, Raido, Kabuto, Asuma, Zabuza, Kimimaru

**T.A. Lily: **Sasuke, Shizune, Neji, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Orochimaru, Ino, Kakashi, Konan, Itachi, Tsunade, Hidan, Temari, Deidara, Kurenai, Pein, Tenten, Iruka, Jiraiya, Kotetsu, Izumo

Gai laughed and shouted out, "Lee! We have the same T.A.!" he took off running down the hall in the direction of the game room.

Shino was quiet as he started to walk up the stairs to his room. Shikamaru noticing, "Ah, Shino, where are you going?"

Shino looked behind him, "To my room. Our files say we have a full stock of clothes that will fit us. It directs us to change into something."

Choji stood quietly and looked at Shikamaru, "Girls bought our clothes?"

Kiba laughed and gave Choji a nudge, "hehe, interesting to see what they picked for us."

Sakura sighed and looked at them, "I'm sure they gave us something nice to wear."

Hinata who was standing nervously behind Ino nodded, "I hope so too…" she blushed a little and looked down at the floor.

Ino looked behind her, her blonde hair tied up as she looked at Hinata, "Don't be so shy. We're safe here."

With that everyone agreed and went to their separate rooms and got changed.

**Ok and that's the end of part 1. Yay! I hope you all liked it.**

**Read and Review! Comments are much loved thank you!**

**Naruto: Yay we were in it this time! I wonder what we have to wear?**

**Sasuke: Naruto..you dobe...stop worrying over such petty things..**

**Lily: ah enough you two! *holds back Sasuke and Naruto* no fighting in front of the readers!**

**^-^'' anyways..I hope you enjoyed and I'll get part 2 up as soon as I can **

**~ Lily Lee**


End file.
